List of female cards
This is a list of female cards, including female monsters and cards that depict female monsters in their artworks. Most monsters are visibly female due to having female secondary sex characteristics ("Mist Valley Shaman", "Performance of Sword"), but some are only shown to be female in card text: they have female pronouns or feminine word forms in their names ("Archfiend Empress", "Serpentine Princess"), have a feminine name ("Mariamne, the True Dracophoenix"), are referred to as female in lores ("Gyakutenno Megami", "X-Saber Anu Piranha"). Some monsters only have an overtly feminine appearance ("Doriado", "Mystical Elf"), are members of a female archetype or series ("Amazoness", "Harpie") or are presumed female based on their voice or role in the anime or manga ("Ancient Fairy Dragon", "Gravekeeper's Assailant"). Others are androgynous or ambiguously female in appearance, but could be either male or female ("Jain, Lightsworn Paladin"). A few female cards have names that use masculine word forms, even where a feminine form is widely-known and used ("Fire Sorcerer" who is a sorceress, or "Silent Magician" in which case the feminine form of "magician" could be used in other languages). Effects on gameplay Female cards, as a group, have occasionally had a role of some significance in the anime, manga and video games: *In the manga and anime, "Shadow of Eyes" allowed a female monster to use pheromones to tempt male monsters into Attack Position. *In the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga, "Number 22: Zombiestein" has an effect that prevents it from attacking female monsters *In Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories, some monsters can be Fusion Summoned by using female materials, including "Mystical Sand", "Queen of Autumn Leaves", "Nekogal #2" and "Dark Witch" *In Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses, "The Immortal of Thunder", "Electro-Whip", "Cyber Shield" and "Malevolent Nuzzler" have effects that affect female cards. In the TCG, the femininity of monsters frequently affects gameplay in languages that have grammatical gender, in other words, all languages other than English. Grammatical gender (along with grammatical number and other types of grammatical inflections) has resulted in different naming schemes for these languages, for example, by adding "additional" archetypes or adding notes for femininity (for example, "Mágico''(a)" in Portuguese or "Mágico/a''" in Spanish) to archetype names, all to minimize ambiguity in terms of archetype membership for female monsters. Unlike in other languages, in Italian, archetype membership for female monsters and cards with grammatical number has been implicit, and archetype names have usually been simply masculine by default. Archetypes and series * Altergeist * Allure Queen * Amazoness * Aquaactress * Aromage (with the exception of "Aromage Bergamot" who is male) * Backup * Butterspy * Charmer (with the exception of "Dharc the Dark Charmer" who is female in the French version) * Cupid * Cyber Angel * Cyber Girl * Doll Part * Fairy Tail * Fortune Fairy * Fortune Lady * Yo-kai Girl * Harpie * Lunalight * Lyrilusc * Magician Girl ** Dark Magician Girl * Marincess * Melodious ** Melodious Maestra * Nephthys * Plant Princess * Prediction Princess * Queen * Reptilianne * Rose * Silent Magician * Sky Striker ** Sky Striker Ace * Sunavalon * Traptrix * Trickstar * Valkyrie * Windwitch * Witchcrafter OCG/''TCG'' Normal Monsters Effect Monsters Flip monsters Gemini monsters Spirit monsters Toon monsters Tuner monsters Union monsters Ritual Monsters Fusion Monsters Synchro Monsters Xyz Monsters Pendulum Monsters Link Monsters Token Monsters Spell Cards Trap Cards Anime, manga and video games Monster Cards Spell Cards Trap Cards All female-related cards Monster Cards Spell and Trap Cards Category:Gaming Terms